


A conversation

by awittyname



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyname/pseuds/awittyname
Summary: A conversation that is had between a mere valet and the lady of the house





	A conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just a sketch of a scene for a longer work that I'm working on, and actually the full conversation isn't going to be heard in the final version, because Bertie POV.

“Jeeves? May I have a word with you?” 

“How may I be of assistance, madame?” 

“Take a seat, Jeeves. I want to have a frank and honest conversation with you.” He took the offered seat and looked at the woman expectantly. “I - I would think it best if you left your position as Bertie’s valet.” 

“Madame? Have I done something to-”

“No, Jeeves, you’ve done nothing wrong, and therein lies the problem.” 

“Than may I ask what prompted your concern?” She opened her mouth, tempted to tell him that no he may not ask, but the man at least deserved and explination. 

“You’re not blind, nor are you an idiot. You’ve seen the way that Bertie looks at you.” 

“While Mr. Wooster may consider me a friend, and I have, perhaps overstepped my bounds in allowing that to happen-”

“The poor sot moons over you like a lovesick school girl.” 

“Surely, madame, you are seeing the same things that many of the unfortunate souls that have been engaged to him have seen in regards to his overwhelming generosity and kindness of character?” 

“Jeeves, he looks at you as though you’ve hung the moon. I’ve suffered through enough of his fiancees, and he’s never once looked at a gal the way he looks at you. And I love my nephew too much to see him getting his heart broken by your leading him on.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I’d rather see the helpless blot on the Wooster name suffer through the pain of heartbreak only once rather than the death of a thousand cuts that a love unrequited is.” There was a long silence stretching between them. “That is, of course, presuming that the love is unrequited.” The silence only continued for another long, awkward moment. 

“It is not my intentions to ‘lead Mr. Wooster on’ as you call it.” There was a faint snort of laughter before the copy of Milady’s Boudoir that had been nervously rolling and unrolling in the aunt’s mighty grip rolled it up again and solidly thwacked him upside the head. 

“You, Jeeves, are a prize idiot.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“We all know Bertie is about as observant as a kettle of fish. Nearsighted fish at that. Just tell the poor lad.”

“Madame?” 

“He’s going to keep on pining away for you like some lovestruck Bassett until you swoop in and tell him that you feel the same. His damned code, or whatever you want to call it. Honestly, I call it him being too bloody scared to make the first move.”

“I’m sure he simply thinks that it would be his taking advantage of me, madame.”

“As if anyone could take advantage of you. Especially a halfwit like my nephew. I’m just glad he’s got you and won’t be spawning any miniature versions of himself to ruin the rest of the country.” There was another pause and she read the rum look in the man’s eyes. “Oh lord help us all. If anyone could figure out how to get two chaps to breed it would be you, wouldn’t it? Promise me you’ll do no such thing. Now be off with you, and if I have to watch my nephew still pining away through the dinner course consider yourself to be unemployed come morning.” 

“I will endeavor to give satisfaction, madame.” 

“Yes, you shall, shan’t you?” The parting remark was said with a blush and a snort of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also you can now find me on tumblr under JakeRemake. Expect snippets, execerpts, and shitposting.


End file.
